Es tiempo de cerrar la ventana
by Aixa-Gabii Serrada
Summary: Ella llevaba seis meses con la ventana abierta, esperando su regreso. Pero hoy, ella sabia que él jamas regresaria..."Ahora, es tiempo de cerrar la ventana"...Sello la ventana y con esta su alma...One-Shot...


_"Gracias por entrar por la ventana noche tras noche._

_Ahora que se que no pasara mas, me daré la oportunidad de cerrarla, para que nadie pueda ensuciar, ese ultimo espacio, ese nuestro santuario, donde conocí lo que es amar, y donde mis ultimas lagrimas me dejaría derramar"_

_Mas fuerte que la ponzoña de un vampiro, era la ausencia de **mi vampiro**…_

Me recosté sobre mi vieja cama mientras escuchaba el repicar de la lluvia en mi techo.

Mis ojos ya no eran capaces de dejar escapar otra lágrima, mi cuerpo ya no tenía la suficiente fuerza para llorarlo más.

Me abrace el torso, intentando mantenerlo intacto, mientras la lluvia arreciaba y las lagrimas conseguían de nuevo el camino para salir.

Recordé esos momentos en que dormí en sus brazos mientras el cantaba. Recordé esa sonrisa hermosa que extendía a diario al verme.

Sus besos, dulces como el chocolate y fríos como un helado, que forman eso, mi dulce helado de chocolate diario.

"Ahora tu eres mi vida" se repitió en mi mente con nostalgia, haciéndome llora mucho mas fuerte.

-"No hay segundas oportunidades, el cometió una infracción y aunque fuera todo una confusión, así deben ser las cosas"

-No.- se escapo de mis labios.- Así no debían ser la cosas, yo debí llegar, yo debí salvarte. Yo se que me estas escuchando, yo se que estas en el cielo, yo se que si tenias alma, regresa a mi.- dije entre sollozos, mirando por mi perenne ventana abierta.

Hacia meses que mi ventana estaba abierta siempre, esperando que el regresara por ella, y ahora simplemente no volvería.

Me puse de pie para verla de cerca y darme la oportunidad de recordar esa primera vez que supe que estaba aquí, esa primera vez que dormí entre sus brazos mientras me juraba amor eterno.

Esas noches en que conversamos, en que siempre me aseguro que yo seria siempre su Bella.

Mire hacia el bosque, a la espera de que apareciera por entre los senderos, pero eso ya no sucedería.

Lo había visto por ultima vez junto a mi en los caminos del bosque, cuando me juro que seria como si el nunca hubiera existido, pero en realidad nunca logre que así fuera. Y ahora a pesar de los hechos no logra acostumbrarme a esto.

Rebusque entre las maderas de mi cuarto y encontré esas cosas que hace seis meses había guarda allí. Todas mis fotos felices en los hermosos momentos en que su mirada iluminaba mi camino.

Encontré una foto, una ultima foto juntos en mi fatídico cumpleaños diez y ocho, que termino arrebatándomelo para siempre.

Analice con calma y parsimonia la hermosa foto solo viéndolo a el. Su hermosa sonrisa disimulada y tranquila. Su rostro de marfil, fuerte, imponente y a la vez dulce como la miel, que me había encantado siempre y que hoy era parte de mí.

Sus ojos. Mi perdición. Mi mundo paralelo, donde solo había espacio para el y para mi, para nuestros sueños y deseos para el futuro.

¿Por quela vida me había negado de esta manera la oportunidad de ser feliz?

Había aprendido a odiar con mi alma entera el sol, si no fuera por el, aun Edward me abrazaría, como yo deseaba que pasara.

"Edward no"…pero mis palabras fueron ahogadas por un sonido mas estridente, y mis pies no fueron suficientemente rápidos como para ahogar su dolor entre mis abrazos.

"Bella estas viva"…había dicho enfocando un punto de entre la multitud que lo miraba asombrado. Fue lo último que vi de él, antes de que desapareciera entre esa misteriosa torre, y solo regresaran para torturarnos a Alice y a mi.

"El debía pagar por su delito" musito la mas pequeña del clan mientras su mirada se dirigía a una pequeña chimenea proveniente de la torre mas pequeña del castillo, de donde salió un humo violáceo y se mezclaba en el ambiente. "Despídanse de él." Señalo el humo mientras este iba mermando en cantidad. "Les recomiendo que se apuren, antes de que sean las siguientes"

Me aferre a los brazos de Alice para no caer a los pies de la pequeña, que reía con orgullo por cumplir su cometido.

"Arriba Bella" susurro Alice.

"Es mentira" fue todo lo que pude decir antes de entrar en una especie de coma, del que volvía a saber cuando puse un pie en mi hogar y me entre con mi enfurecido padre.

"¿Cuántos mas problemas es capaz de dar este muchacho? Se veía…" corte su monologo reprobatorio. No iba a permitir que hablar mal de….él

"Puedes estar tranquilo, esta muerto, ya no te molestara mas" dije subiendo las escaleras, sin darle oportunidad de decir nada.

-Muerto.- se escapo de mi labio…-Imposible.

Abrace contra mí nuestra única foto juntos y me deje caer en el piso a continuar llorando.

Afuera la lluvia caía a la misma intensidad que mis lagrimas, como si el cielo llorara conmigo me perdida.

No podría levantarme nunca mas de este lugar, es mas, el piso se tendría que amoldar a mi, puesto que nunca mas regresaría a mi cama que había quedado marcada con el.

No podia volver a levantar el rostro para ver el cielo, porque en este se había disuelto lo único que quedaba de él: cenizas.

Jamás volvería a ver el sol, puesto que el me había arrebatado a lo único bueno que le había pasado a mi vida: Edward.

Me puse de pie, aun en contra de mi propio designio, solo para quitarme esta hiriente prenda azul que me había puesto para recibirlo con su color favorito.

Me desvestí con odio. Golpee mi cuerpo, intentando mitigar con dolor físico, mi dolor emocional.

Me odiaba hoy y me odiaría por mil décadas más, por no haber llegado a tiempo para salvarlo.

Camine adolorida por los golpes y aun semi-desnuda a cerrar mi ventana que había pasado mas de un año abierta para él.

Una fría brisa, mucho más fría que la habitual se coló por la ventana antes de cerrarla.

La extraña brisa abrazo mi expuesto cuerpo causando escalofríos y llenándome las fosas nasales de un extraño, dulce y varonil olor. De su olor, frio, acogedor y dulce.

-Ya que estas aquí.- señale mi corazón.- No hace falta mantener por mas tiempo esta situación, no quiero que tengas oportunidad de escaparte.- medio sonreí.- porque aunque quisiera, se que no regresaras jamás.- se me escaparon unas lagrimas frías, mientras esa extraña brisa con olor a él continuaba entrando por la ventana, hasta que logre cerrarla completamente.- Adiós….Edward.- me permite decir su nombre mientras observaba el bosque a través de la ya cerrada ventana.- Gracias por entrar cada noche. Ahora, es tiempo de cerrar la ventana.- y con esta frase puse seguro a la misma y mi corazón, donde solo pudo entrar Edward y de donde nunca saldría.


End file.
